choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Zunayomi
Zunayomi '(Japanese: 'ズナヨミ Zunayomi) is the owner and manager of the Zunayomi Bus depot, which is located in the central southern end of Poqui Town. He proudly stands by the company's slogan of "Enjoy obeying traffic laws". One of his known employees is Gilray, who is the head of organizing bus routes and daily timetables. If you visit Zunayomi, he may be excited to see that you are one of the world's participating racers. After informing that the business has just received a new type of bus body, he asks if you would test it out for him, by driving it around the town's central fountain. Unlike all other prompt instances in the game, he will not ask if you agree to test it, and will simply lend you the test bus body to use, whereby the Bomb on the Bus Game event will begin. From what was meant to be a merely calm test run, suddenly, it revealed that the body is rigged with a bomb. If you manage to prevent the bomb from detonating, by keeping the bus under control and not having too many collisions, it will defuse within 1 minute and you will survive. Zunayomi will be very relieved that the bomb has now deactivated, and reveals the body had been equipped with a nitro charger for testing purposes, by a laboratory worker (possibly Zeltaf or Fotbar, as they both hold scientific occupations). As an apology for causing you such trouble, he will give the bus body (Choro-Q058) you used as a reward. Once you have successfully completed this event, it cannot be accessed in future, as it is strictly a one-time occurrence only. After some further in-game months have passed, you will receive a PT Job letter from Zunayomi in your mail inbox, informing that the business is looking for another worker, and being a racer is an additional talent that would be a plus. If you visit Zunayomi during Summer, he will initially question on how your racing is going, and if you respond that it is going well, he'll then introduce you to Gilray. He offers you the part-time bus driver job, instructing you to stop at all the required bus-stops around the town. Quotes *''(When the protagonist visits him on a normal occasion)'' "This is Zunayomi Bus. Our slogan is 'Enjoy obeying traffic laws'. Neat, huh?" *''(When the protagonist visits visit him on a normal occasion)'' "Our bus company received a blackmail letter recently. It's not from you, is it!??" *''(When the protagonist visits visit him on a normal occasion)'' "Our bus company is short on workers right now. I gotta do something about it." *''(When the bus body experiment event occurs)'' "Wow! Aren't you {Protagonist's Name}? I saw you at the race! I just got a new type of bus. It looks very cool. Could you run in this bus for me? You can use this bus body. Go around the fountain once." *''(If the protagonist damages the bomb during the defusal process)'' "Watch out!" *''(When the protagonist is halfway through the defusal process)'' "Last 30 seconds!" *''(If the protagonist successfully survives and do not detonate the bomb)'' "Oh my god! Glad you made it. I worried about the outcome. It was the lab guy's mistake. He was thinking that this body would test the nitro charger. I'm sorry for the trouble. Take this bus body with" (Dialogue intentionally cut off) *'Protagonist:' "Oh no, it's ok." *"Ha ha ha. Don't worry. The bomb is already disabled." *'Protagonist:' "Whew! I'm glad to hear that." *''(When the part-time bus driver job event occurs for the first time)'' "Hey, good to see you. You're a racer. How is the racing?" *''(If the protagonist tells him they're racing is going well on your their visit, then passing the conversation over to Gilray)'' "Your face tells me you're doing so–so. This is Gilray, the best bus driver in Poqui." *''(When the part-time bus driver job event occurs on future occasions)'' "You came again. How is the racing?" *''(If the protagonist tells him they're racing is going well on a future occasion)'' "Do you remember the bus route?" *''(If the protagonist tell him they're racing is not going well on a future occasion)'' "Oh, that's not good. I can't count on you for this. Come back when you're better." *''(If the protagonist tell him they remember the bus route on a future occasion)'' "Alright then. You can start work now." *''(If the protagonist tell him they don't remember the bus route on a future occasion)'' "Memorize the route Gilray will be driving." Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters